Trouble at the Kaiba House
by DarkRose21
Summary: What happens when Bakura and Marik do a Chibi and reverse curse at Kaiba's Mansion when everyone is sleeping over! Well you'll have to read and find out. We also have my OC Crystal and DarkMagicianWings OC Anna not to mention their Yamis. so please R and


We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If we did, it would a whole lot different…And we shall leave it at that.

DarkRose21: Yay! We're writing a chibi story!

DarkMagicianWings: Oh dear lord help us all! Insanity will not begin to describe this story.

DarkRose21: Glares Fine then. I won't give you any credit for the story.

DarkMagicianWings: Hooray for chibis. (Inner thought: Help me!)

Name Notes: Yami Bakura is Bakura

Bakura is Ryou

Yami Malik is Marik

Amara is Yami Anna

Takara is Yami Crystal

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Chapter 1- The Curses

Ding dong The doorbell called through the house. Anna and Crystal were in the living room playing DDR. Takara watched the two, her expression that of pure boredom. "Hey, Seto, can you get that?" Anna shouted, cursing under her breath as she missed an arrow.

"What do I look like, the butler? Do it yourself!" Seto shouted back from his home office.

"But, Seto, we're in the middle of a game!" Crystal whined.

Seto sighed in frustration. "Fine. But just know that you both owe me," He muttered, heading to the entrance.

"Yes, yes, we know. Just go already!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"You know, Anna, you should be a little nicer to him. After all, he is letting us throw this party," Crystal noted.

"Only because we threatened to burn his Blue Eyes."

Seto slowly walked to the entrance of the mansion, getting more and more annoyed by each doorbell ring. "I still don't see why I have to do this," He muttered, finally getting to the door. Reaching out to the doorknob, he opened it up to reveal what he referred to as the 'Geek Patrol'.

"Hi, Kaiba. Thanks for having this party," Yugi smiled as he walked in.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not doing this by choice," Seto muttered. "Anna and Crystal forced me into it."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Yami asked, looking around.

"They're playing DDR in the living room," Seto shrugged as the two walked into the entrance.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Anna snapped, glaring icily at Crystal.

"How do you cheat at DDR?" Crystal asked, shaking her head.

"Well, umm…you gave me a broken dance pad!" Anna stated firmly as the others sweat dropped.

"Now now, there's no reason to fight. We're all friends here," Tea noted.

"Yeah, she's right. Besides, ain't we here to have a party?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, so let's to it already!" The doorbell rang as Tristan said this. Crystal opened up the door as two large blurs ran inside.

"Ha, I win!" Bakura shouted as he smirked at Marik.

"No way, I won!" Marik snapped back as Ryou walked in.

"Umm…I think it was a tie," He said, causing the two Yamis to glare at him.

"Who cares who won your stupid race?" Malik rolled his eyes as he walked in. Immediately his gaze went to Anna. "Well helloooo…" He purred, his face a blissful stupor.

Anna glared at him. "Try anything funny and I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a month!"

"Hikari, what did I tell you about kicking people's asses?" Amara asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh let her do it. We need some excitement around here," Takara said, stifling a yawn.

"Well at least someone agrees with me."

"Please don't encourage her," Amara begged, sighing. Anna glared at her Yami as Crystal looked around.

"Well, since everyone is here, why don't we head into the living room?" Crystal suggested.

Three hours and many games of DDR later, everyone began to lay out sleeping bags in the room. "Ok everyone, lights out," Anna called as she turned off the lamps. Everyone went to sleep shortly after, except for Bakura and Marik.

"Hey, Marik, check this one out!" Bakura whispered. The two had a flashlight on and were looking at a book of ancient curses. "It's called the chibi curse."

"Sounds good. Ooo, and look at this one. The reverse curse: Turns a person into the opposite sex for one day," Marik smirked. "What do you say? Shall we cast them on everyone here?"

"But of course!" Bakura grinned. The two cast the curses quickly before going to sleep.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

DarkRose21: Well, I hope you enjoy the new version of "Trouble at the Kaiba House".

DarkMagicianWings: After all, it's a whole lot better. I mean, look at the grammar!

DarkRose21: Quit making fun of my typing!

DarkMagicianWings: Sorry, but it's true. I am the better writer.

DarkRose21: sighs I know. Don't forget to review!

DarkMagicianWings: All flames will be used to power up Ra. And we all know what will happen if Marik becomes all powerful…

Random Question of the Chapter: Which Yu-Gi-Oh character do you think is the best at DDR?


End file.
